pokeregionadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crayon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pokemon-Trainer-Julia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pokemon-Trainer-Julia (Talk) 19:17, June 2, 2011 Well first, I'd like it if you could add the logo: on the front page without the 'added by so-and-so' thing. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 19:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) *Flip. I unlocked it now. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 19:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) How did you do the columns and stuff like that? --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 19:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Uh, yes please. I'd like some help with more stuff.--Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 19:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 19:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Same color as the header above. I think the color is either Orchid or Thistle. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 19:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh, Blanky, thank you. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 20:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Only a couple more things. One of them is changing the background (like how you changed the Millard High Wiki's background to the line paper one), but I need to make it first, and the second is making a character template, because I find that so neat. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 20:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) That's also something I need to come up with. *facepalm* I'll give you admin rights, since you've been helping me a lot, and you probably have a clearer vision of what an admin does. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 20:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah no, I have something else in mind, just give me a few to make it, kay? --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 20:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty! I've got the background, and the background for the Character template: . I might change one or the other eventually, since they don't really match, but this is good for now. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 21:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) The green one's for the Character template, the other one is the main one. Okey-doke. The sections for the character template, Name Age Gender Build Nationality Occupation Hobbies That's all. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 21:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Huzzah! Thanks so much for the help, Blanky. I really appreciate it. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 22:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Nothing at the moment, but I'm curious about the background, just so I know for future reference. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 22:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know, I didn't think it would be that hard to read, but I was actually asking about how you put it up. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 22:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC)